Enenra/Yugiri
Yugiri is a friendly Enenra. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I'm a smoke youkai!" "I look like this, but I'm far older than you. I'm already over a hundred years old." "I share the same habitat with Kirin and have a close friendship with her. She is a tea-drinking companion of mine." "Because I'm smoke, I like dark places. Relaxing in this cave is part of my daily routine." "Once in a while, I will go back to Yamatai..." "I cannot be too close to sick people. If they accidentally inhaled me, they would get a bad cough." "I somehow have the characteristics of a ghost, even though I haven't died. What am I..." "Smoke is good. Mokumokumoku..." "Mokumoku...I'm not a bad smoke. ...I lied!" "Mokumokumoku...I'll wrap around you with my fumes!" "Drink this and get fired up!" (+1 Boost Drink) "Hey, have some spending money!" (+ 1860G) "You can have this spirit crystal!" (+1 Spirit Crystal) "Will you give me an orange?" (Give 1 Orange) *Yes - "Mmm, I'm satisfied!" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Nuuu!" "Will you give me some spending money?" (Give 1116G) *Yes - "Mmm, I'm satisfied!" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Nuuu!" *Not enough money - "...What, you're also poor?" "Will you give me some echo grass?" (Give 1 Echo Grass) *Yes - "Mmm, I'm satisfied!" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Nuuu!" "Do you know what it means to "surround people in smoke"?" *To skillfully cheat - "Yes, that's correct." (+10 Affinity) *To cover someone in smoke - "That's what I'll do to you soon!" (-5 Affinity) *To like elderly proverbs - "So you're saying you don't surround people in smoke...? ...Guh, you won this time." (+10 Affinity) "I have a long-standing relationship with Kirin, but we don't play together very often. I want to invite her to play something enjoyable..." *Mahjong - "I don't have enough tiles... I wonder if I could add a ghost piece somewhere?" (+5 Affinity) *Shogi - "That's great! I should invite her to shogi once in a while!" (+10 Affinity) *Hide-and-seek - "How old do you think I am?! The two of us together are over three-hundred years old!" (-5 Affinity) "I don't come out of this cave very often... What sort of places do the youth recommend?" *The Colosseum - "Mmm, it sounds very exciting. I'll try to follow your recommendation." (+10 Affinity) *The Pyramid - "That place is depressing!" (-5 Affinity) *The four Shrines of Yamatai - "You don't seem so young... No, rather you are young all around?!" (+10 Affinity) "Mokumokumoku... Is it smoky?" *It's smoky - "Um, I'm very sorry..." (+5 Affinity) *It's not smoky - "Then it was fine. Mokumokumoku..." *Too much! - "I overdid it! Are you all right?!" (+10 Affinity) "A boy like you in a place like this... Hey, what are your parents doing?" *I'm looking for them - "How did your parents get lost? Parents are disappointing these days..." *They died - "How pitiable... Once this battle is over, would you become my child?" (+10 Affinity) *I ran away from home - "You shouldn't wander around a place like this, return home immediately! Your parents must be worried!" (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Yugiri: "My smoke can get in anywhere... I'm just joking around, kuku!" With Urara: Yugiri: "This is unusual, aren't you a fusuma? You drift in the sky aimlessly, you don't really intend to settle down here." Urara: "But it looks fun!" Yugiri: "In any case, will you stop being an enemy to these people? When it comes to you, don't you eat people one after another...?" Urara: "If you give me cooked rice, I won't eat people. ♪" With Kirin: Yugiri: "Kirin... Neither of us are showing any signs of retiring in our old age." Kirin: "Hmm, a comfortable retirement sounds tempting. But we must continue working for the sake of this world." Yugiri: "You were the one who was grumbling about the lightning coursing through her back. The elderly shouldn't overdo it." Kirin: "You are the one who's grown too old. At best, you are just pouring cold water." With Awawa: Awawa: "Awawa... Smoke?" Yugiri: "Yes, I am smoke." Awawa: "Do you cause coughs...?" Yugiri: "I do not like causing mischief." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Yugiri: "Kukuku..." Yugiri is laughing boldly... happens 2nd Action: Yugiri: "The youth are completely unreliable nowadays..." Yugiri is complaining to herself... happens 3rd Action: Yugiri: "It's a festival! A one-person festival!" Yugiri is dancing and singing happily... happens 4th Action: Yugiri: "Playing with fire is fun..." Yugiri is secretly playing with matches... The surrounding area caught fire! enemies take fire damage 5th Action: Yugiri: "Here, you can have this!" Yugiri presents a gift! Oden Category:Monsters Category:Ghosts Category:Demi-Human Category:Loli Category:Artist: rai-rai chika sa Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2